Misunderstood
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: Raph is rash, blunt, hotheaded, stubborn, and irrational. At least, that's what everyone says about him. He hates when people say those things about him and, of course, Mikey just has to push his buttons. Raph x Leo. Laph. Mikey X Donny.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of pizza wafted in the air and melted into the living room. The turtles smiled and hollered in joy as April stood at the sewer opening of the turtle's home. He apricot hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and she smiled back. In her arms, she carried two boxes of pizza.

"Who got da pizza, April got da pizza," Mikey sang, happily. He lept off the couch in a giant stride and April walked down the gray cement steps into the living room. She set the pizza boxes down on the coffee table in the living room and Mikey rubbed his green hands together.

"Mmmmm~" He said, flipping open the box. Donny, Leo, and Raph smiled down at the steaming pizza as the lounged on the couch. Pepperoni dotted the melted cheese and the marinara sauce oozed out the edge of the pizza. Mikey grabbed two slices and started to shove the greasy pizzas into his mouth.

"Thanks, April," Donny said with a slight blush on his cheek as he picked up a gooey slice.

"No problem," She said, flicking a stray piece of hair away from her blue eyes. She grabbed a slice for herself and sat on a mangled gray couch that the turtles had found in a dumpster a few days earlier. Ralph grabbed a slice and so did Leo.

"So, what's the plan for the rest of tonight, guys?" April asked as she swung her pale legs over the edge of the couch.

"You're looking at it," Mikey said with a large smile. He wiped the grease off his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Fun," She said as she looked absent mindedly to the tv. A rerun of Leo's favorite space show was on.

"No. We are going to train," Leo corrected as he dabbed his mouth with a crumpled up paper towel.

"Awweh man," Mikey said, taking another slice. Raph reached for another as well.

"For how long? I have some experiments I want to get to in the lab," Donny asked with a slight frown on his face.

"4 hours. Then you guys can do whatever you want," Leo said and Raph rolled his eyes.

"It's going to be midnight in four hours. Can't you give us a break, Leo?" Raph snipped, irritated.

"No," Leo said as he ate another slice.

"But why?" Mikey whined as he sat cross legged on the floor.

"If we don't train consistently, we'll lose our sharpness," Leo said.

"I think Mikey's already lost his sharpness," Raph joked with a smirk.

"Hey!" Mikey said and swiped for Raph's leg with his hand. Raph pulled away before Mikey hit him.

"Nice try, bro. But, I'm way faster then you," Raph said with a air of cockiness.

"In your dreams," Mikey said and Raph placed his half-eaten pizza in the box.

"Want to try me?" Raph said and cracked his knuckles. Mikey smiled, widely.

"Sure, ya green booger," Mikey said as he stuck out his pale tongue. Raph's eyebrow tried cooling his anger.

"Whatever," Raph said, forcing himself to cool down.

"You scared?" Mikey prodded.

"Stop, Mikey," Leo warned him.

"It's not like I'm a roach, Raph," Mikey said, ignoring Leo.

"That's it. I'm gonna kill you," Raph barked and lunged off the couch. Donny rolled his eyes and Leo closed his eyes in annoyance. Mikey smiled and dashed out of Raph's way. He ran out of the living room and Raph followed.

"Come get me, Raphie Poo," Mikey mocked as he laughed. He ran to the kitchen and jumped on top of the counter. Raph swiped his arm to grab his ankle but Mikey laughed and jumped to the edge of the counter. Raph jumped on the counter and took out his sais.

"Put them away, Raph," Leo warned in a stern voice but Raph heard nothing as his vision turned red. He heard nothing and saw nothing as he went instinctively. His body lurched forward and stabbed at Mikey. Mikey's eyes grew wide and he inched backwards.

"Whoa, Raph. Calm down," Mikey said as he stood directly on the edge of the counter. Raph sliced ferociously into the air. Mikey backed up to avoid the slice and lost his footing. He fell immediately and flayed his arms out. In an effort to stop himself from falling her grabbed a kitchen drawer and it crashed alongside of him as his head hit the handle of the stove.

He layed sprawled on the floor with kitchen utensils spilled next to him. His right leg bent awkwardly and a small pool of blood soaked into his orange mask. He groaned in pain and Raph snapped out of his anger. He looked down wide eyed at Mikey. His sais dropped out of his hands. Leo, April, and Donny ran into the kitchen.

April kneeled down next to Mikey. Donny inspected Mikey's head and leg, gently.

"What's your problem!?" Leo said as he glared up at Raph.

"Me?! He's the one who taunted me!" Raph shouted back.

"That doesn't matter. You and your anger are out of control!" Leo barked and Raph jumped off the counter.

"Shut up! I didn't mean to hurt him!" Raph said, getting in Leo's face.

"It was just an accident you tried cutting him with your sais?!" Leo accused and Raph glared and ripped away from Leo. He marched to his room and slammed the door shut.

When he was alone in his room, he slid down his door as hot tears hit his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey rested in Donny's room on Donny's bed. Donny had already broken back into place and bandaged his leg and wrapped up his head. He looked down at Mikey who's eyes were slightly dull and his forehead was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Mikey's blood soaked mask hanged from the top of the bed post and Donny grabbed a paper cup full of water from a wooden nightstand as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Here drink some water," Donny whispered as he helped Mikey raise his head. Mikey sipped at the paper cup and then laid back down.

"Who knew stoves could be so abusive?" Mikey said, weakly as he forced a smile. He cringed as his head pounded. Donny frowned and grabbed his hand.

"Stop. You don't have to pretend to be happy for my sake," Donny said. Mikey smiled a real small smile.

"Thanks," He whispered, closing his eyes. Donny bent down and kissed Mikey's cheek. He stood up and pulled the blue blanket up to Mikey's chin, allowing Mikey to get some needed rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Raph sat in his room. He turned on his radio and blared the music to drown out his thoughts and guilt. He sat on his bed and had his knees pulled to his chest. He rested his arms on the top of his knees and his head rested on his bed's backboard. The tears had continuously came and he felt defeated as he looked around his room.

In anger at himself, he had broken, ripped, and shredded items in his room without concern. His knuckles were bloody from punching his bed frame until it broke. He was exhausted mentally and physically. As the loud, wavering music from his radio hammered into the room, he heard someone pounding at his door. He sighed. He knew this was coming. The lecture from Splinter and the judgement from Leo and the others. He switched off the radio and wiped away the tears on his cheek.

"What?" He said in a voice that was weakened and broken.

"Open the door," Leo's voice came from the other side of the white door. Raph stood up and unlocked the door. Leo immediately opened the door. He saw that Raph's room was torn to pieces with mutilated books, a flipped over desk, and the broken bed frame.

"Splinter wants to see me," Raph stated rather then asked. Leo nodded.

"Yes but I want to talk to you first, Raph," Leo said and Raph nodded, slowly. He starred emotionless as he allowed Leo to enter his destroyed room. Raph shut the door as Leo sat on Raph's bed. Raph sat next to him.

"What's been going on with you, Raph? You've been having more bursts of anger lately," Leo asked, quietly. Raph shrugged.

"I don't know," Raph said, softly.

"Yes, you do," Leo encouraged and Raph slumped his shoulders forward. He remained silent.

"Please," Leo pleaded and Raph looked into Leo eyes. He looked at the ground, defeated.

"I hate myself," Raph said as a hot tear fell to the ground.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Because I'm a monster. I can't control my anger. I get mad at everything. And, now, I've hurt Mikey. Damn it," Raph yelled to himself as he kicked his nightstand, harshly. It dented and smashed to the ground. The contents spilled on the floor.

"Splinter can help you control your anger, Raph," Leo said, trying his best to comfort him.

"Don't you think I've tried that? But no amount of tea, meditation, or therapy helps me," Raph shouted and stood to ruin more of his things but he sat back down exhausted. He closed his eyes as his shoulders shook.

"I'm going to end up killing one of you... I'm pathetic," Raph whispered.

"I'll help you then," Leo offered.

"I have some tricks that might calm you down," Leo said with a hopeful small smile.

"What? Counting to ten? Music? Training? None of that works," Raph said.

"Look, I've tried everything. Literally, everything but nothing helps. I hate myself more and more each day. I hate who I am. I hate how angry I get. I hate that I'm a sick pervert!," Raph said and clenched his knuckles.

"Sick pervert?" Leo asked. Raph blushed and threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Great. Well, might as well just tell everything," Raph said as he closed his eyes.

"I don't kn-" Leo began but Raph interrupted.

"I love my own brother. The kind of love where I want to kiss him and have sex with him. How fucked up is that?" Raph asked. Leo just stared at Raph. A silence filled over the two. Raph stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm going to go talk to Splinter," Raph said in a monotone voice as he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Raph stood in the doorway to Splinter's room. He looked up at his sensei and saw that his eyes were shut and he breathed evenly.

"Raphael," Splinter said as his eyes slowly opened. Raph stepped forward and, once in front of his sensei, he sat on his legs. He bowed and looked up at Splinter's dark eyes. He saw disappointment in them and felt his stomach clench.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Raphael," Splinter said, quietly.

"I know," Raph said.

"Anger is a powerful enemy. It can hurt the ones you love. It can even hurt you," Splinter said.

"I understand," Raph said.

"Do you?" Splinter asked.

"Yes. Better than anyone. I'm trying to control it as best as I can," Raph said. Splinter shook his head.

"No. You are not," Splinter said. Raph looked in disbelief at his sensei.

"I am. I have tried everything you've told me to do," Raph said.

"And it worked for a while didn't it?" Splinter asked.

"Yes. but then it just stopped and I became angry again," Raph said.

"Why is that?" Splinter asked.

"I don't know," Raph said and sighed.

"Could it be because you have been living a lie?" Splinter asked.

"What do you mean?" Raph asked.

"You're pretending to be something you're not," Splinter said. Raph stared at Splinter and sweat formed in his palms.

"You know?" Raph said, cautiously.

"Yes," Splinter said.

"Are you mad?" Raph asked. Splinter paused for a moment.

"I don't understand it completely but I want my sons to be happy. If you love your brother, then it is not up to me or you to deny you who you are," Splinter said and Raph nods.

"Thank you," Raph said and tension left his shoulders. He leaned forward and gave Splinter a quick hug. He pulled back and sat on his legs.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me?" Raph said.

"Yes. If he denies your love, you must let go of your anger or it will bring only pain and suffering for yourself and those around you," Splinter said and Raph nodded.

"That is all," Splinter said and Raph stood. He felt tired but knew he had to do one more thing before he could finally go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Raph walked out of Splinter's room into the living room. He looked at the now cold pizza sitting on the coffee table in front of the lifeless tv. He sighed and took the pizza boxes and brought them to the fridge. The utensils had been picked up and the blood stain cleaned. He crammed the pizza boxes in the fridge and walked past Leo's room.

He could hear Leo's uneven breathing and knew he was still up. Raph would have to talk with him later. He continued to walk past Leo's room and his own. He walked up the three gray steps to Donny's room. He carefully slid open the door, trying to be quiet.

The room was dimly lit with Mikey's mouse night light. Raph smiled, lightly. Mikey never slept well without it. Donny was asleep with his head resting on his arms by Mikey's side. Donny snored, softly, and Raph walked slowly up to Donny's bed. Mikey was still up and he was looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey," Raph whispered and Mikey looked at Raph. Raph sat on the edge of the bed on the opposite side that Donny was sleeping.

"Yo," Mikey whispered with a small smile.

"I'm...Sorry. I lost my temper," Raph said, looking at the clean orange mask on the bed frame. Mikey shrugged.

"I shouldn't have messed with you," Mikey said.

"No. I went overboard," Raph affirmed and looked at his brother. Mikey gave a small smile.

"Okay. I forgive you," Mikey said, making his smile grow.

"Thanks," Raph whispered and kissed Mikey's cheek. Mikey's eye grew wide.

"Why are you acting so lovey dovey?" Mikey asked and Raph shrugged.

"Don't get use to it," Raph said and gave a small smile. He stood up and pulled the blanket to Mikey's chin.

"Now go to bed," Raph ordered but with a light voice. Mikey nodded.

"Fine," Mikey mumbled, yawning. Raph walked out of the room and Mikey was snoring loudly before he even shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days had passed since the incident. Mikey was on crutches and his cast was signed with everyone's name. His head had healed rather quickly and he was smiling. He joked around and said that his crutches would be good weapons against the foot clan and everyone laughed. Everything was right in the world again. April brought pizza every day and they trained together.

The turtles had just finished training for the day and Mikey hobbled to Donny's room.

"I'm gonna help Donny blow up stuff," Mikey said towards Raph and Leo. Donny rolled his eyes and Raph swore he saw a blush on his face.

The two walked into Donny's room and the door shut behind them. Raph turned to look at Leo who acted normally around Raph even though he partially knew his secret.

"Does that bother you?" Leo asked. Raph raised his eyebrow.

"Why would it bother me?" Raph asked.

"Because... you like Mikey," Leo explained, uncomfortably. Raph paused and burst into strong laughter.

"Mikey? Haha. No way," Raph said in between laughter.

"Oh, Donny?" Leo said, confused.

"If you want to know, I'll tell you," Raph said, calming his laughter.

"It's none of my business," Leo said, hesitantly.

"I was just curious," Leo added.

"Come on," Raph said and walked towards his room. Leo followed. Raph opened his door. He had cleaned his room and super glued the bed frame back together. He had tried his best to undent the night stand and he flipped over the desk.

Raph stretched out his sore arms and sat on his bed. Leo sat next to him. He pulled his legs to sit criss cross on the top of the bed and Raph followed suit.

"How long have you liked Donny?" Leo asked. Raph didn't say anything and Leo grew silent.

"So, it's me you like?" Leo asked, quietly. Raph blushed and tension grew on his shoulder.

"Yeah...," Raph said.

"I was afraid of that," Leo confessed and Raph slumped his shoulders.

"I can't be with you. I have to be a leader. I have responsibilities to Splinter and my brot-," Leo began to explain but Raph covered his mouth.

"Is that the real reason? Or, is it because I am your brother that you can't be with me?" Raph asked, removing his green hand from Leo's soft face.

"...It's both," Leo said, bluntly.

"I know Splinter approves of your lifestyle but I don't. I'm your brother, Raph. We laughed, rough housed, and ate together since we were little. We grew up together. It's just wrong for you to be attracted to me," Leo said, honestly. Raph bit the inside of his cheek.

"Have you ever considered that if I wasn't your brother you would love me?" Raph asked.

"No," Leo stated.

"Then pretend I'm not your brother. Pretend and kiss me. If you feel nothing afterwards, I'll drop it," Raph said. Leo considered the options.

"You promise to let it go afterwards?" Leo asked and Raph nodded. Leo grew silent once more, thinking. He nodded.

"Fine," Leo agreed. Raph slowly placed his rough hand on Leo's face. Leo flinched away slightly but forced himself back into Raph's touch. He looked into Raph's golden eyes and memories of their childhood flashed before him. He forced his eyes to squeeze shut as he felt a burning in the back of his throat. Raph ran his thumb slowly over Leo's cheek and frowned.

Raph inched forward and closed his eyes. He rested his forehead on Leo's, their lips inches apart. Leo's nervous breathing played across his lips.

"I love you," Raph whispered and a tear fell down his cheek as his chapped lips captured Leo's cracked ones. Leo hesitantly kissed back. Raph leaned into the kiss, hoping Leo might change his decision. Leo froze and Raph knew that he didn't convince Leo of anything. Raph pulled his lips away from Leo's and sat back against the backboard.

Raph wiped the searing tears off his cheeks as they fell down his face.

"Sorry," Raph said, weakly as the tears ran down his face, falling to the bed. Leo opened his blue, gray speckled eyes and frowned. He brought his hand to Raph's to wipe away his tears.

"Don't. Please," Raph said and Leo brought his hand to Raph's cheek. Leo wiped away a few tears with his fingers. He inched closer to Raph to wipe away the rest.

"It's fucked up," Leo whispered under his breath as he continued to wipe the salty tears. A new wave of tears ran down Raph's face.

"I know," Raph said. Leo looked into Raph's gold sprinkled eyes and sighed.

"You know what's even more fucked up?" Leo said as he brought his hand back down to his lap. Raph stayed silent.

"That I want to kiss you again. That I ...love you back," Leo said as put his head in hands. He sighed and shook his head.

"This is crazy, Raph," Leo said and looked back up Raph. Raph smiled.

"Insane," Raph said in a whisper. Leo's eyes darted to Raph's tear stained cheeks and lips.

"Sick," Leo whispered. He inched forward and allowed his hand to caress Leo's face.

"Twisted," Raph said, quieter as he closed his eyes. Leo's face hovered close to Raph's.

"Disgusting," Leo said as his lips lightly trailed across Raph's.

"Repulsive," Raph said and Leo closed the distance between the two. His lips molded to Raph's and he allowed his body to fall into Raph's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

A year passed by quickly and everything seemed to change drastically in that one year. Splinter had found out that not only Leo and Raph were in love but so to were Donny and Mikey. April had remained single and supportive of the turtles. KC Jones was hesitant at first but accepting after some time.

The turtles sat around the tv watching a rerun of Leo's favorite tv show. Mikey rested his head on Donny's shoulder and Donny held his hand. Leo yawned as his legs rested in Raph's lap.

Mikey began to laugh and the turtles looked at him.

"What?" Leo asked and Mikey laughed harder.

"They're not going to call us the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles anymore," Mikey said through laughter.

"What are they gonna call us now?" Donny asked.

"They're gonna call us Teenage Mutant Gay Ninja Turtles now," Mikey said and Donny rolled his eyes as they laughed.

Raph looked at Leo who was smiling. He leaned forward and gave Leo a small sweet kiss.

"I told you I'm great at giving nicknames," Mikey laughed and Raph,Leo, and Donny joined in laughing.

End~


End file.
